With increasing digitalization of information, the demand for durable and reliable archival data storage services is also increasing. Archival data may include archive records, backup files, media files and the like maintained by governments, businesses, libraries and the like. Due to the potentially massive amount of data to be stored, storage entities handling archival data flowing into and out of an archival data storage system need to implement optimizations to reduce the can cause costs to be prohibitive using many conventional technologies. Also, it is often desired that the durability and reliability of storage for archival data be relatively high, which further increases the amount of resources needed to store data, thereby increasing the expense. Effective management of data flowing in and out of an archival data storage system is essential for achieving cost-effectiveness.